Et il arriva qu'Harry
by Nail Etsuki
Summary: Un recueil d'OS à propos de l'univers si inspirant de Harry Potter. Cours d'art, de gym, randonné en forêt et escapade, venez lire toutes les conneries qu'ils feront. Désolé pour le résumé. on ne peut pas résumer ce qui n'est pas encore inventé XD
1. Le cours d'art

Alors voilà mon premier petit OS. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, bien qu'il soit très court XD Bonne lecture.

Titre: Le cours d'art

00oo00oo00

- Ark! C'est tellement laid!, s'écria Draco en passant devant le tableau d'Harry.

- Malfoy, voyons. Un peu de respect pour la peinture de Potter… PAR MERLIN C'EST À CHIER!, hurla Rogue en cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

- Draco, voyons. Ou est passé ton langage de grand diplomate, le gronda Blaise. OH PUTAIN DE MERDE POTTER! Ta chèvre est tellement diforme que je ne rêve que de l'achever!

- NE M'INSULTE PAS!, hurla Ron qui servait de modèle.

- Ce n'est non pas la laideur certes existante de votre misérable personne qui crée ici la nullité de ce tableau Weasley, mais plutôt l'absence de talent de votre ami ici présent, expliqua Rogue avec son beau langage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon tableau?, demanda innocemment Harry alors qu'il voyait toute la classe passer devant son «œuvre» avant de détaler pour vomir.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Une ptite review? La suite la semaine prochaine (Avec voix d'annonceur télé XD)

Lie


	2. Le cambriolage

Alors voilà le nouvel OS, plus long que le premier XD. Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Dehors devant une des fenêtres des cachots de Poudlard, Harry et Draco se bagarraient pour une autre stupide raison.

-Comme si ça pouvait marcher!

-Oh ça va marcher Malfoy.

-Ah oui? Explique-moi comment gros béta!

-Alors, je brise silencieusement la vitre…

-Déjà là il y a un problème!

-Tu t'infiltres à l'intérieur…

-Je ne passe pas là-dedans!

-Tu vas m'ouvrir la porte…

-En marchant sur la vitre brisée.

-Je rentre à l'intérieur…

-En t'enfargeant sur les souliers.

-On va fouiller Severus pendant qu'il dort…

-Il va se réveiller et nous tuer.

-Putain Malfoy! Arrête d'être aussi négatif! Tu veux ravoir ton journal intime ou pas?

-Oui, mais pas de cette façon et pas avec toi!

-Hey, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je me sentais super mal d'avoir fait en sorte que Rogue te le confisque alors je veux t'aider à le reprendre.

-Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'avais pas besoin de toi! C'est mon parrain, je pourrais tout simplement cogner, lui expliquer la situation et il me le rendra.

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne te crois pas. Alors on fait comme j'ai dit!

-Très bien, mais je te dis que ça ne marchera pas.

-Chut, je vais briser la vitre.

Harry enleva une de ses chaussures et la lança sur la vitre. La fenêtre se brisa sans bruit et Harry jeta un regard victorieux à Draco. Regard qui changea rapidement.

-J'ai jeté un sort de silence, pauvre imbécile, chuchota Draco. Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que cette partie du plan à fonctionnée.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Chut! Il pourrait t'entendre.

-Non, tu as jeté un sort de silence.

-Oh…

Harry ricana doucement et poussa le blond vers l'ouverture.

-Allez, rentre!

-Mais t'es malade! Je vais m'ouvrir tout le corps!

-Quoi? T'as jamais vu de film policier?

-De quoi?

-Nan rien. Fais juste, entrer ta main par l'ouverture, cherche le loquet et ouvre la fenêtre.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas bête…

Quand il eut ouvert la fenêtre, Draco se glissa à l'intérieur.

-Hey, Potter!

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas directement ici au lieu d'entrer dans le château et de faire plein de détour pour arriver devant la porte?

-Parce que… … … Pousses-toi j'arrive.

-Niark niark niark…

-Ne te moque pas de moi!

Harry se glissa par la fenêtre et rejoignit le blond à l'intérieur.

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant on cherche l'interrupteur sur le mur.

-Un interru… Putain Potter on n'est pas chez les moldus ici et…

«Clic» fit l'interrupteur en s'allumant dévoilant le sourire victorieux d'Harry à l'encontre de Malfoy.

-Potter, tu viens de révéler notre présence à celui qui devait l'ignorer espèce de con!

-Oups…

Harry éteignit la lumière au moment où Rogue faisait irruption dans la salle (qui était un salon sois-dit en passant). Les deux garçons se jetèrent derrière le fauteuil avec empressement en même temps que Severus rallumait la lumière.

-Qui est là?

-Personne, répondit Harry en se prenant un coup dans les côtes de la part de Draco.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je retourne me coucher.

Malfoy jeta un regard interloqué à Harry qui se tordait silencieusement de rire

-Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Draco. C'est quoi cette histoire de merde?

-Allez Malfoy, il faut aller chercher ton journal. Tiens, prends ça.

Harry lui tendit un colt chargé.

-Bordel Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Pour sauver ta vie Draco, ne le pointe juste pas devant toi...

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle Draco?

-Depuis que ta vie dépend de moi.

«Ok, ça devient vraiment bizarre…», pensa Draco en suivant Harry qui rampait non-silencieusement vers la chambre à lumière allumée de Severus Rogue. Il ouvrit non subtilement la porte et ils se figèrent tous deux en apercevant Severus parfaitement absorbé par la lecture du journal de son neveu.

-QUOI? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE ÇA!

-HIIII!, s'écria Severus dans un cri non viril, mais quand il vit que c'était Draco il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?, demanda le blond choqué.

-Ouais, rendez-lui le bouquin, ordonna Harry.

-Hon! Et tu es avec Potter en plus, rigola Severus. Le petit couple réuni. C'est vraiment intéressant comme lecture Draco. Potter, tu savais que Draco te reluques en cours de métamorphose?

-Quoi?

-Ne l'écoute pas Potter! Ce ne sont que des conneries!

-Bien sûr que non Potter, viens lire!, l'invita Rogue.

Hésitant entre la probabilité d'un piège et la curiosité, Harry s'avança prudemment vers son professeur de potion et lu les lignes qu'il lui montrait. «Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai une fois de plus put remarquer à quel point Potter avait de belles fesses! Il est tellement sexy et…»

-STOP!, hurla Draco en reprenant son journal. C'est à moi et personne n'a le droit de le lire.

-Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que j'en pense?, demanda Harry.

-Non!

-Je vais tout de même te le dire, Harry prit une grande inspiration avait de s'exprimer. HAHAHA! MALFOY EST GAY!

-Je t'emmerde Potter!

Avec horreur, Draco vit Severus et Harry rire à en crever. Ses joues rougirent de honte et il s'élança vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais trébucha sur le tapis les faisant rire encore plus.

-NONN!

-Draco!

Draco ouvrit les yeux, dans son lit. Blaise avait allumé une chandelle et le secouait comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

-Oh Blaise, c'était horrible comme cauchemar!

-Chut, c'est rien Draco. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû écouter ce film policier gay.

-Ouais t'as raison. C'était horrible.

-Ah et… Potter t'attend en bas. Il veut te parler pour s'excuser d'avoir fait en sorte de confisquer ton journal en potion et il dit qu'il a un plan pour le récupérer.

-QUOI? AH NON!

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà. Je sais que ce n'était pas super, mais bon… Anyway. Une review?

Lie


	3. Le métro

Pour ceux qui se demande ce qu'est cette fic sans but et sans particularité, c'est ce que je fais quand je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien à faire et que je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu... étrange? Anyway, voilà un nouvel OS très court.

00oo00o00

-On est bientôt arrivé?

-Non.

-…

-…

-On est bientôt arrivé?

-Ron, si tu le demandes une nouvelle fois je te mets dehors. Compris?

-Je suis désolé Harry. C'est ma première fois en métro.

-Pff. Au pire compte les stations. Ça devrait t'occuper.

-Un….. Deux….. Tro…

-DANS TA TÊTE!

-D'accord. Et c'est où est-ce qu'on descend?

-Dans sept stations.

-Et pourquoi on va là-bas?

-Parce que depuis qu'Hermione a déménagé au canada on n'est pas allé la voir et qu'aujourd'hui elle veut qu'on aille la voir à la ronde.

-C'est cool. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'est la ronde.

-C'est un grand parc d'attraction.

-Et c'est quoi un parc d'attraction?

-Arrête de poser des questions! Tu verras rendu là-bas!

-Ok. Et là il reste combien de station?

-RON!

-Désolé. C'était juste pour vérifier.

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan au mur avant de pousser un gémissement de désespoir.

-Ron?

-Oui?

-Tu nous as fait prendre le mauvais train!

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, depuis tout à l'heure on va dans la mauvaise direction. Il nous reste donc 11 stations!

-NON!

00oo00oo00

Ok, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas super, mais je devais écrire une histoire dans un métro. Vous savez que ma plus grande peur c'est de me perdre en métro ou en autobus? Ça fait pitié. Une review?


	4. Le mp3

Alors voilà un nouveau petit chapitre.

00oo00oo00

Dans le train en direction de Poudlard, Harry Potter faisait doucement aller sa tête sur le rythme de la musique. Depuis le début du trajet, Ron le regardait en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé et Ron trouvait le trajet VRAIMENT long.

-Harry?

-Oh yeah baby!

-Harry!

Le survivant releva la tête et retira un écouteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux?

-Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter.

-Hum… si tu veux. De quoi tu veux parler?

-Euh… C'est quoi ça?, demanda le rouquin en montrant le mp3.

-C'est un truc moldu pour écouter de la musique.

-Ah oui? Je peux?

Harry acquiesça et lui tendit un écouteur en lui indiquant comment le mettre.

-C'est un peu fort, non?

-Désolé.

Harry baissa un peu le son et Ron se laissa bercer un moment au son de la musique pendant qu'Harry chantonnait.

-Toi tu n'es rien pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais être loin de toi! Tu veux quelque chose tu crois. Détrompes-toi et crève sal rat!

Ron sursauta et, soudainement fou de colère, il arracha le mp3 et lui lança un sortilège qui le fit exploser.

-NOONN!, s'écria Harry en se jetant sur les cendres de son amour. PUTAIN RON POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA?

-Ce… ce truc m'a insulté!

-Non! C'était les paroles de la chanson! Je n'y crois pas! T'as explosé mon mp3!

Harry ramassa les cendres et se rassit sur son banc en ruminant de noires pensées. Ron de son côté cherchait un moyen de s'excuser.

- Harry je…

-Non. Ne dit plus rien. Je ne veux plus t'entendre pour je ne sais pas quoi. Tu te la fermes et tu économises pour m'en acheter un autre. Bien compris?

-Oui mais…

-Chut!

Pour Ron qui cherchait un moyen de conversation… eh bien c'était raté.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est sûr que ce n'est pas de l'humour, mais bon. Une review?

Lie


	5. Les bijoux

alors voilà le nouvel OS. Je suis aussi désolé de dire que je ne pourrai probablement pas publier la semaine prochaine. Pardon. Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

-Hey Malfoy!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

-Ça ne te dérange pas d'exhiber tes bijoux de famille comme ça?

-De quoi tu parles Potter? Bien sûr que non! C'est la fierté des Malfoy!

-Oh, je croyais que ça t'aurai déranger…

-Bien sûr que non! Tu vois cette bague? Elle est en or pur! Et cette chaîne vient d'un argent magique qui ne se trouve qu'à trois cent kilomètre de profondeur sous une pression énorme! Et cet anneau il…

-Non Malfoy. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… ta braguette est ouverte…

-AH!

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Moi je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, Malfoy a des couilles en or XD Anyway, une review?

Lie


	6. La tour d'astronomie

Un nouveau. Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi vous n'apprécierez peut-être pas.

00oo00oo00

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, on peut voir beaucoup de chose. Comme la forêt interdite, la maison d'Hagrid ou encore le lac, mais la chose la plus surprenante qu'Harry eu l'occasion de voir du haut de la tour fut…. «Roulement de tambour»… Ron Weasley danser la samba? HAHAHA! Bien sûr que non. Ce qu'il voyait, il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux, même si la vue était superbe. Vous voulez savoir? Alors devinez.

-Dumbledore qui se rase les jambes?

NON! J'ai dit magnifique!

-Théodore Nott qui se déshabille sensuellement?

Non! Ça ne concernait qu'Harry.

-Un miroir?

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que cette réponse est idiote? Très bien, je vais vous donner la réponse. Devant lui… se trouvait… Draco Malfoy! SURPRISE! Comment ça non? Attendez ce n'est pas tout. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy en tenue d'Adam sortant de son gâteau d'anniversaire! Ah oui c'est mieux là!

-Bonne fête POTTER!

-MALFOY? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

R-ah! Tais-toi et rejoins-moi dans le gâteau pour ton cadeau!

Harry rougit considérablement et se jeta sur le blond pour un baisé sucré. La suite est censurée Héhéhé XD

00oo00oo00

Alors? Perso je le trouve très mignon ^.^ Mais bon, une review?

Lie

Ps : Oui je sais, mais qu'est-ce que Draco faisait nu dans un gâteau au sommet de la tour d'astronomie? XD


	7. La fête d'Halloween

Alors voilà le nouvel OS. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

00oo00oo00

La pleine lune. Elle faisait peur depuis la nuit des temps. Toujours, les hommes en ont eu peur et avaient préféré la craindre car elle était un présage de malheur. Draco Malfoy n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'au jour fatidique!

-Alors Dray, prêt pour le grand jour?, demanda Blaise en souriant.

-Quel grand jour?

-Mais c'est le party d'halloween!

Évènement fatidique 1.

-QUOI? MAIS JE N'AI MÊME PAS DE COSTUME!

-Et alors? Je peux t'en prêter un. Tu préfères chaperon rouge ou blanche-neige.

-Blaise, as-tu simplement mauvais gout ou est-ce que tu le fais exprès.

-Le thème de cette année est le conte de fée. Les filles sont en prince et les gars en princesse.

Évènement fatidique 2.

-Je vois. Et toi tu jubiles de bonheur?

-OUI!

-EH BEN PAS MOI! JE REFUSE DE ME DÉGUISER EN GONZESSE!

C'est pourtant en petite bergère de Toy's story que Draco quitta son dortoir. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une princesse… mais il était très mignon tout de même… selon Blaise.

Évènement fatidique 3.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la danse, Draco eut le plaisir de rigoler en voyant Weasley en petite sirène (Je l'imagine tout gêner dans un top en coquillage brillant XD) au bras d'une Hermione en pantalon dégueu. Le blond stoppa toutefois très net en voyant Potter en… homme?

-POTTER!

-Oh, bonjour Malfoy. Sexy les jarretières.

-Je t'emmerde!, s'énerva Draco en lui assenant un coup de bâton de berger sur la tête. Pourquoi tu n'es pas déguisé?

-Mais je suis déguisé!

-En guerrier ninja?

-Non! je suis Mulan, mais j'ai revêtu sa forme masculine!

Évènement fatidique et plutôt frustrant 4.

-Allez Draco, s'impatienta Blaise. Laisse ce crétin et vient danser!

Le noir en blanche-neige (cherchez l'erreur) entraîna son ami rejoindre Théodore Nott en Jasmine sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent un moment, Draco oubliant un peu ses frustrations d'être travesti en bergère et de se trémousser en jupette. Un garçon passa près d'eux et… lui renversa son punch (rien qu'un peu alcoolisé XD) dans le décolleté.

Évènement fatidique 5.

-NIAAA!

-Oh pardon! je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Neville en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui avec un regard meurtrier et la baguette levé.

-Tu vas mourir…, grogna le blond.

-Malfoy arrête! Il n'a pas fait exprès.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui arrivait à temps pour sauver la vie de son ami gryffondorien.

-De quoi tu te mêles Potter!

-Je te demande juste de te contrôler.

-Et c'est un homme déguisé en femme déguisée en homme qui me dit ça?

Harry lui jeta un regard visiblement perdu et le blond soupira.

-Bah, autant vous tuer tous les deux, annonça-t-il en relevant sa baguette.

-NON DRAY ARRÊTE!

Blaise s'était élancé sur son ami pour le retenir, mais tira trop fort sur la jupe qui céda dans les mains du noir dévoilant à tous la petite culotte de Draco.

Évènement fatidique 6.

-NONN!

Draco s'élança vers la sortie, les joues rouges de honte et fonça malencontreusement sur le directeur qui entrait dans la salle. À cheval et en sous-vêtements sur le vieux barbu, Draco ne put que souhaiter se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar.

Évènement fatidique 7.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je ne cacherai pas que vos avances me plaisent, mais je préférerais dans un endroit plus privé.

Évènement fatidique 8.

Draco retint difficilement ses larmes de détresse et partit se cacher dans son dortoir. (10 minutes plus tard…) Blaise toqua à la porte et entra pour trouver le blond dans sa baignoire en train d'essayer (vainement) de s'ouvrir les veines avec du papier toilette.

-Oh Dray, ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde va très vite oublier!

Draco lui jeta un regard septique et reprit ses activités.

-Au moins tu as les faveurs du directeur!, essaya de le réconforter son ami.

Évènement (ou plutôt phrase!) fatidique 9.

Le blond frissonna de dégoût.

-Et tu crois que ça va me convaincre de rester en vie?

-Mais bien sûr! Allez viens, on y retourne.

-NON!

-Alors reste ici tout seul, mais ne meurt pas.

Blaise sortit du dortoir et Draco, revenu à la raison, alla se coucher. Vers onze heures, Blaise revint toutefois en rigolant et le réveilla.

-Hey Dray!

-Hum?

-TU ES SUR YOUTUBE! HAHAHAHA!

Évènement fatidique 10.

Oui, maintenant Draco savait que la pleine lune portait malheur et il savait aussi qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de ce dortoir.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Perso je sais qu'il est weird, mais je l'aime pareil ^.^ Une review?

Lie


	8. Le dortoir

Alors voilà le nouvel OS. Bonne lecture.

00ooo00oo00

-Dit Harry, j'aurai une question.

Harry grogna dans son sommeil et Ron soupira. Le rouquin avait vraiment besoin d'avoir cette conversation avec son ami. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre finalement les yeux.

-Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Eh bien il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose d'important.

-Dans le genre? Mais merde Ron! Il fait noir comme merde dehors! Il est quelle heure?

-Là? Il est trois heures du mat.

-Rah! Je me suis couché il y a deux heures, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas en parler plus tard? Bonne nuit!

-Non Harry! On a vraiment besoin de discuté. Vois-tu, la situation devient impossible.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-J'ai discuté avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Ils sont tous d'accord avec moi. Tu vas devoir changer.

-Ron, je ne comprends pas.

-Mais es-tu sourd? Je veux dire tu te couches super tard et quand tu dors, tu parles dans ton sommeil, nous on arrive plus à dormir!

-Je parle dans mon sommeil?

-Bon d'accord, puisque Weasley n'arrive pas à le dire directement, je vais le faire, grogna Dean Thomas. Tu baises avant de dormir et quand tu dors c'est comme si tu baisais! On ne supporte plus!

-Oh c'est bon, vous exagérez!

-Non. on veut que pour la prochaine semaine tu te trouves un autre endroit où dormir, ajouta Seamus.

-Vous ne me donnez même pas de chance?

-Ha… Harry. Ce n'est pas la pre… première fois qu'on t'en parle, expliqua Neville en s'asseyant dans son lit.

-Alors dehors!

Harry regarda tour à tour les visages fermes de ses amis et prit finalement son oreiller et sortit dignement du dortoir… avant de s'effondrer en pleurant sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

-Harry?

Le survivant releva les yeux vers Hermione qui tenait sa baguette en l'air pour éclairer la pièce.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-BOU HOU! Les gars m'ont mis dehors! Ils disent que je parle dans mon sommeil… BOU HAA!

-Allons, je suis sûr qu'ils exagèrent. Viens dans mon dortoir. Je suis sûr que tu seras bien accueillit.

-Mer… merci Hermione.

4 jours plus tard :

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

00oo00oo00

Ok, I know that suck XD Sorry, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Lie


	9. L'épicerie

Nouvel OS! Je l'aime beaucoup. Séance épicerie pour Harry et Draco.

00oo00oo00

-Tu crois que je devrais acheter les spaghettis aussi?

-Draco, tu me niaises?

-Comment ça?

-Le panier déborde! Si tu rajoutes un seul item dedans il va exploser!

-Harry, tu exagères. Il va simplement tomber ou s'écrouler.

-Ok. Est-ce qu'on peut juste passer à la caisse maintenant? Ça va couter une fortune tout ça!

-Ok, ça va! Mais si tu achetais tous ce que je te demandais pour le souper aussi, je ne serais pas obliger de venir faire l'épicerie moi-même!

-Et peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de faire des milliers d'entrés pour les repas! Je suis obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires juste pour une salade au thon en voie d'extinction!

-Très bien. Dit le si tu trouves mes repas dégoutants!

-Ils ne sont pas dégoutant, ils me coutent juste la peau du cul!

-Ok c'est bon. Je refuse de parler de ça entre des pots pour bébé et de la sauce barbe-Q . On passe à la caisse.

Harry soupira. ENFIN! Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, mais stoppa quand le blond s'apprêta à aller dans la caisse à voie rapide.

-Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fou? C'est pour les douze articles et moins.

-Et alors?

-Et alors on a en au moins 300!

-Ok c'est bon. Relax!

Le blond changea de voix et, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, ils réussirent à passer à la caisse. La caissière passa les articles au laser et les mit dans des sacs.

-Ce sera tout?, demanda-elle d'une voix de fumeuse en terminale.

-COMMENT ÇA SE SERA TOUT? VOUS AVEZ VU LE NOMBRE DE MERDE QU'IL A ACHETÉ?, s'énerva Harry. ON NE DEMANDE PAS SI SE SERA TOUT!

-Harry relaxe! Ce n'est qu'une simple épicerie.

-Ok. Tu sais quoi, j'en peu plus. Je t'attends dehors.

Le brun laissa son portefeuille au blond qui soupira. Sérieusement, il en faisait toute une histoire pour rien. Lorsque Draco rejoignit Harry dans la voiture, le brun lui demanda ce que ça avait couté.

-387.99…

-QUOI? Est-ce que tu sais que je viens de travailler une journée complète pour t'offrir un souper?

-Harry, arrête de t'énerver pour un rien.

-Un rien? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un rien! Le trajet à pied jusqu'à la maison!

Harry ouvrit la portière du blond et l'abandonna dans le stationnement et démarra en vitesse… pour s'écraser sur le troc devant lui.

-HAHAHA!

Le brun sortit de sa voiture, remarquant qu'il avait complètement bousillé la voiture devant la sienne.

-Oh merde…

-HAHAHAHA! ÇA SA TE COUTERA PAS UN RIEN!

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Perso je l'aime bien ^.^

Lie


End file.
